Feel the Water
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Modern AU: Mike and the gang take a trip to Hawaii before their senior year begins. While they are there, they meet an all girl surf team and one gains Mike's attention, but the girl has no interest in him whatsoever. However Mike already has a girlfriend... Not sure how she's gonna react. Mileven with some Mucas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey snowflakes. Again, my friend who is obsessed with Stranger Things wants me to write another modern AU. So for this one, it's a bit different. As a last hoorah before their senior year begins, Mike and the boys take a trip with Mike's family to Hawaii. There they meet a team of hot surfer girls, but the girls have no interest in them at all. They try everything to get these girls' attentions and sadly one of the boys already has a girlfriend and she is not happy about the attention he's giving this other girl. And remember that this is modern times. So enjoy and review.**

Mike's P.O.V.

"No way!" My best friend Dustin screams over the line.

"Seriously. My parents are inviting you, Will, Lucas, Amber, and sadly Troy and James, to come with us to Hawaii before school starts. You in?" I ask.

"Hell yeah, I'm in! But why Troy and James?" Dustin asks, once he calms down.

"Well Troy and James are brothers, and they are Amber's cousins." I groan as I think about spending three weeks on an island with Troy and James. Those guys have been grade A pains in my ass since middle school and even more so since I started dating Amber sophomore year.

"That sucks, but at least we can ditch them once we get there." Dustin points out a tiny bright side.

"True." I say. "Well I'm gonna call Will, Lucas and Amber to tell them the good news."

"When we leaving?" Dustin asks.

"Three days and we will be there for three weeks." I tell him the same info my parents told me.

"Your sister gonna be there?" Dustin asks. I wince a little. He has got to get over this little school boy crush he has on my sister.

"No. Her and Jonathan are in New York." I can hear the disappointed groan from the other line. I laugh and hang up on him. After telling Lucas and Will, both having similar reactions to Dustin, I call Amber.

"Hey Babe." I hear her voice.

"Hey. I have some good news for you." I say with a smile on her face as she giggles.

"What is it?" She asks.

"My parents are officially inviting you and sadly Troy and James, to join us on a trip to Hawaii before our senior year starts. You interested?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Of course. When do we leave? I need to start packing and tell Troy and James." She asks as I hear her get up from wherever she is.

"We leave in three days and pack enough for three weeks." I tell her. She squeals, says a quick 'I love you' and hangs up. I laugh as I put my Iphone down and stare up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

"Mike!" I can hear my mom call for me from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I yell back, not bothering to actually get up from my bed.

"Did you call your friends to let them know?" My mom yells.

"Yeah. Everyone freaked out and they all started packing while they were talking to me." I yell.

"Ok. Dinner will be ready in an hour." I laugh as I roll out of bed and walk to my closet. ' _What to pack? What to pack?'_ I thought to myself over and over again. ' _This is going to be a great trip. I can't wait to spend three weeks with my best friends and my girlfriend.'_

 _ **Hawaii**_

El's P.O.V.

"And first on the wave 2-time international junior champion, El Hopper." I can hear the cheers come from the beach. That is my favorite part of competing, them announcing who I am. I know that sounds a little selfish but I love the fact that I can't walk around town without someone knowing who I am and asking for my autograph. Now I know I'm no Millie Bobby Brown, but people really seem to know who I am around here. I complete my run on the wave and paddle back to the shore. Once I'm on the sand, my team comes and tackles me in a giant group hug.

"You just got us to nationals… Again." My best friend, Max says.

"Come on, Max, it isn't just because of me that we got to nationals." I say as I shake my hair out and wait for the other surfers to finish their runs so we can hear which team is in which place and who is going to nationals in four weeks.

"In third place is… The Deep Blues." A team in bright blue swim gear starts cheering. "In second place… The Wave Runners." A team in red swim gear jumps up and down. "And in first place… The Soul Surfers." Max throws her arms around me and suddenly black and white confetti shoots up, out of nowhere may I add.

"We did it!" Julia screams at the top of her lungs.

"Thanks for the ear damage." I say. After getting our pictures and trophies, Max, Lydia, Julia, Cynthia, and myself all decided to go back to my mother's hotel. Yes, my mother own a very popular hotel and yes, I live in the hotel with my parents. It's kind of like that show about the twins that live in a hotel, what is the name of that show?

"Hey girls." My mom greets us from behind the front desk. "How'd it go?" She asks as she puts down whatever it was she was writing and looks at us.

"We took first, we are going to nationals in four weeks, we all took first in our separate runs, and El was voted MVP… Again." Max said as she threw her hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh, guys that's amazing." My mom walks out from behind the desk and hugs us all. She treats my best friends like her own daughters. "I'll order a pizza and send it up to your room. You girls staying the night?" My mom asks as she places the order into the computer.

"If that's ok with you." Lydia says.

"You girls are always welcome here." My mother says. The phone rings and we take that as our cue to leave. We head to elevator, but not before saying hi to the manager, Barb.

"How was the meet?" Barb asks as she sticks her pencil behind her ear.

"As you'd expect." I say as I put down my bag down to rest my arm cause my arm is starting to tingle.

"Take first?" She asks with a knowing smile on her face.

"Of course." Cynthia says with a gigantic smile on her face.

"By the way, I'll need you guys to help out in a few days. We have a party coming and they're staying for three weeks." Barb reminds us. All of us let out one loud, long groan in disapproval.

"Hey! You all work here, so you guys are gonna work, but in the meantime go upstairs and rest after your fantastic win." We all laugh as Barb walks back to her office and leaves us to wait for the elevator. Once the elevator comes, we get in and begin talking about the guests that are coming.

"Do you think they'll be hot?" Lydia asks.

"Lord I hope so. I really want a boyfriend." Cynthia says as she quickly braids her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"From what I saw on the reservation, They have reserved 6 rooms so, there is a good amount of them but it didn't say whether or not they were male or female." I respond.

"Well I guess we'll see when they get here." The elevator door opens on my floor. The next two days are filled with us surfing, laughing, working, and hanging out in my room. Then the day arrived.

"Is it just me or did the last two days go by really fast?" Max asks as she puts on her uniform.

"No, it did go by really fast. Now we have to welcome these guests and give the kids a tour of the area." I groan as my phone vibrates in my hand. "Hey guys…" Lydia, and Cynthia come in from the kitchen and Julia comes back from the balcony. "Text from coach. We have practice tomorrow morning. 6:00." We all nod, then my walkie goes off. "What's up?" I ask.

"Guests are landing in ten minutes." My mom's voice comes over the walkie.

"Ok. We're on our way down." We walk out of my room and to the elevator. "And now, it begins."

"Let's do this." Max says as we all do our handshakes with each other. We get down there and my mom places us, gives us their rooms keys, and we wait for the guests to arrive. After five minutes, a black van pulls up in front of the front doors. ' _I have a weird feeling about this?'_

Mike's P.O.V.

"This is going to be awesome." Dustin said excitedly. He then rolls down the window and, like a dog, sticks his face out the window.

"Here we are folks. The most popular hotel on in Hawaii." Our driver says as he pulls up to the front door.

"This is going to be amazing." Amber says as she grabs my hand and places her head on my shoulder. I smile, turn my head and kiss her head.

"Get a room you two." Troy says from the back of the van.

"Shut it, Troy." Amber glares back at her cousin. We all get out of the van, grab our bags, put them on a luggage cart, and walk into the hotel. I will say, that this place is pretty cool.

"Welcome Wheeler family and guests." A brown-haired woman greets us. "I'm Teresa Ives and I'm the owner of this establishment." She moves aside and I can see five teenage girls standing right behind her. "These lovely girls will act as your tour guides for the hotel and the area around the hotel. Feel free to ask them any questions." Suddenly the phone rings in the office. "Excuse me." She turns and starts to walk away, then she stops by a beautiful dark haired girl and whispers something to her. The girls nods and the woman walks into the office.

"Hey guys. I'm El." The dark-haired girl introduced herself. "This is Max..." She points out a red-headed girl. "Lydia…" A blonde girl whose hair was in a ponytail. "Julia…" A brown haired girl. "And Cynthia." A blonde with her hair in a braid. I will say that the others are pretty but the girl who introduced herself as El is absolutely stunning. ' _Where the hell is happening? I haven't even officially met her.'_ "We'll take you guys up to your rooms. Follow us." She begins walking away with the others following. Dustin and Lucas take control of the luggage cart and begin to follow the girls. Once in the elevators, which was very crowded, we reach the floor we are on and the girls stop in front of a door. "So you guys have rooms 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512." The girl named El gives my parents a little envelope with what I could only guess is key cards. "When do you want your tour?"

"Can you guys come back in about forty-five minutes?" My dad asks.

"No problem. We will give you guys time to unpack and settle in." El says as she looks at each of us. Our eyes meet and I can't help the feeling of tap dancing butterflies in my stomach. ' _This is the feeling I got the first time I saw Amber… Oh no.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey snowflakes, new chapter for ya. Love you guys… Kisses.**

El's P.O.V.

"Welcome Wheeler family and guests." My mother has always been over dramatic, but this was a lot… even for her. "I'm Teresa Ives and I'm the owner of this establishment." I thank God that she is standing in front of me, so I can roll my eyes as much as I want. She steps aside and gestures to me and the girls with a giant fake smile on her face. "These lovely ladies will act as your tour guides for the hotel and the area around the hotel. Feel free to ask them any questions." When the phone in the office rings, my mother excuses herself and comes over to me. "Be nice and smile." My mother says to me. I nod and she disappears into her office. I look over at Max and decide it's time to do the introductions.

"Hey guys. I'm El. This is Max, Lydia, Julia and Cynthia." I point to each of the girls individually. "We'll take you guys up to your rooms. Follow us." I start to walk toward the elevators with the girls following me. We all pile into one elevator, really should have mentioned that half could have gone in the other one, and ride up to the fifth floor. "So you guys have rooms 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512." I say as I hand Mr. Wheeler the envelop with the different room keys. He accepted them with a smile on his face. "When do you want your tour?"

"Can you guys come back in about forty-five minutes?" Mr. Wheeler asks as he hands his wife the room keys.

"No problem. We'll give you guys time to unpack and settle in." I say as I take a few steps back and eye up the teens. I notice that there is only one teenage girl… I feel really bad for her. Then I notice the guy that has his arm around her, he's looking right at me. His eyes are beautiful… _Wait a second! He's a guest and my mother has a rule… No falling in love with the guests. I still can't believe she made that a rule._

"Any ideas on how we should be dressed for this little excursion?" Mrs. Wheeler asks me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Whatever makes you guys comfortable." I say. "Well, we will meet you downstairs in the lobby, in forty-five minutes." The girls and I walk back to the elevator and once the door closes, my ears were assaulted with a high-pitched squeal. "Mind explaining the ear damage." I look over at Lydia.

"That guy likes you!" She squeals as she starts jumping up and down.

"What is she talking about?" I look at Max, Julia and Cynthia. "What are you talking about?"

"That really tall guy with the really dark hair… He was staring at you. I could see it in his eyes. For him at least, it's love at first sight."

"Pump the breaks. Did any of you notice what I noticed?" I ask. The other girls shook their heads. "He had his arm around the only teenage girl in that group. I'm willing to bet my entire college fund that they are a couple." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket and check my snapchat because I see our teammate texted me. "Tess says hi."

"How's New York treating her?" Cynthia asks. I text her the question and receive an answer a second later.

"She says it's great but she misses all of us and she said tell the team and coach that she says hi." I read off the screen.

"I miss her. I want my daughter back." Lydia says as the elevator doors open and reveal a completely empty lobby.

"Why is it so quiet today?" Max asks as she walks to the couch and flops onto it.

"I have no idea, but I'm not gonna lie, I do not mind it being this quiet." I say as I walk over to where Max is lying, she lifts her head, I sit down, and she puts her head back down in my lap.

"My God, your legs are boney." Max complains as she grabs a pillow, puts it on my legs and puts her head on the pillow.

"Sorry, honey…" After about half an hour of messing around in the lobby, we decided to play truth or dare.

"Ok El, truth or dare?" Max asks me. I can hear the elevator door open but I don't pay much attention to it.

"Truth." I say. I can never pick dare when it comes to Max. She pulls out the most insane dares and I am not in the mood to deal with streaking in the parking lot.

"What is the most dangerous and at the same time stupidest thing you have ever done in your life?" Max asks.

"It's a tie between jumping off Devil's tooth or deciding to surf forty foot waves in a tropical storm." I answer honestly. Both instances almost killed me, but do I regret doing either of those things or anything that has almost killed me in the past… No, no I don't.

"Hey guys." Lydia says as she stands up. We all turn to see the Wheeler group minus the parents.

"Hey. We are ready for the tour." A tiny guy says.

"And what about the parents?" I ask as we get up to where they are.

"My mom wasn't feeling well so my dad decided to stay behind to take care of her, but he said we should still get the tour." The guy who Lydia said was staring at me before says.

"Ok. One sec." I gesture for the girls to come over. "So what's the plan?" I ask once they get over by me.

"I say we split up and go to different parts then meet up at Rikki's." Max says.

"Sounds good to me." I say. We all nod and go back to the group.

"Problem?" A boy with really curly hair and a hat asks.

"Nope… Just figuring out what we are going to do." Lydia says.

"And that would be?" A guy with dark skin asks.

"We are just going to split up then meet a special place." Julia answers. "So you guys decide who goes with who." She turns away and answers her phone that started ringing.

"I call Max." The dark-skinned boy says as he runs to Max and puts his arm around her shoulders. I can't help but laugh when she stiffens up and shrugs his arm off of her shoulder with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is it ok if I go with you." The tiny boy asks Cynthia. She nods and the two begin talking.

"Hello, Milady." The curly haired boy bows to Lydia. She smiles and shakes his hand. Those two would be really cute together.

"Yo, E." Julia tries to get my attention. I look over and she gestures for me to come over by her.

"What's up?" I ask as I notice the upset look on her face.

"It Paige. She was involved in a surfing accident and is in the hospital." She says, trying not to cry.

"Julia, go be with your sister. We can handle this and give your sister our love." I say. She nods with a watery smile and hugs me.

"I'll let you know what's going on when I find out." Julia says. She walks away from the group and disappears.

"E, what's going on?" Max asks. I whisper what happened and she tells Lydia and Cynthia.

"Everything ok?" The dark-haired boy asks me.

"Yeah, it's just that Julia has to leave due to a family emergency but hopefully she'll be back soon." I explain in a way that I would explain the situation to any other guest.

"What's really going on?" He asks with genuine concern.

"Her sister was involved in an accident and is in the hospital." I say with a frown on my face. "But anyway, looks like you four are with me. Let's get the tour started."

Mike's P.O.V.

"But anyway, looks like you four are with me. Let's get the tour started." The girl, who I think is named El, says as she walks toward the door. Amber, Troy, James and myself all follow her with me being the closest.

"So where are we going, hot stuff?" Troy says as he pushes me out of the way and puts his arm around El's shoulders. She stops walking, looks at Troy's arm, then looks at him with a look that made him snatch his arm away like she burned him or something.

"We're gonna go to a few popular hangouts and then we are going to meet the others at a place called Rikki's." El says. During the entire tour, I couldn't help but stare at her as she talks about the places from around the hotel. Then something hits me, she talked about a place called Devil's tooth.

"Hey El, what's Devil's tooth?" I ask her as I move Troy out of the way. She looks over at me with a surprised look on her beautiful face. _Why am I thinking like this? I can't seriously be falling for her, can I?_

"See that mountain peak over there?" She points to a rocky mountain, not far away. We all nod. "Well on the other side, there is a cliff face that people go and jump off all the time, but it's pretty dangerous because the entire cliff-face is nothing but jagged rocks and it is a pretty long drop."

"How long we talking about?" Troy asks.

"100 yards. So basically the length of a football field." El explains.

"You jumped that?" I ask.

"How did you know about… You heard that question that Max asked me, didn't you?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Look, when you live in Hawaii for as long as I have, you are bound to do something that is utterly stupid and death-defying at least once." El says. _It's official… I'm falling for this girl._


End file.
